Valley Village
'''"Valley Village" '''is the second episode of Chapter 1 and the second episode of the series in total. The party is infiltrating Valley Village to discover what happened to the village and track down the location of The Chromasphere. Summary Part 1 The Party brush themselves off from the battle, confused about why those final two Drow just dropped dead. The party decides it is their duty to help these Drow as well as any survivors of the siege of the village. The party sees torches now get lit up in the village and they can hear loud voices all still in this guttural language. They quickly moves into the village and try to climb a nearby roof to see if they can get a better view. Kiseran sees a big group of at least 6-10 Drow mobilise in the center of the village, 1 of them looking very big, almost twice their size. The party attempts to stealth their way further into the village, this goes alright until Aktanis just stomps her way behind the rest of the group. Lozan dives into an alleyway to the right and finds out it is a dead end, but he does find a corpse dressed in pretty fine clothing and proceeds to loot the individual and then join back with the group. Kiseran goes to check out the left alleyway and she can’t really see anything in the alley but she does hear a door slam shut as she enters alley. Eventually the party decides to go down the main road with Ashtaranu providing some overwatch from the rooftops. He spots a group of 4 Drow coming around the corner towards the rest of the group and he attempts to Mystic Charm one of them, which fails because a stronger force seems to be holding a grasp over their wills, easily casting Ash out. Drow Patrol Tramaris hurls a Firebolt at one of the Drow that previously got hit by an arrow shot by Lozan, after the bright red and orange light disappears it is revealed that the Drow got completely burnt and turned in a pile of ash. Aktanis walks up to the second Drow and with one fell swoop lobs the head off of his body, sending it flying over the nearby rooftops. Kiseran walks up to the third Drow that previously got hit by an arrow fired by Ashtaranu and similar to Aktanis, she takes her Warhammer and swings it into the Drow’s head causing it to be completely crushed when she removes it. The final elf gets crushed by Nakul’s maul and then finished off by Ashtaranu as he flips off the roof and hits the Drow’s temples with both his dagger hilts, causing him to die anyway. Continuing Onward The party flees into the left alleyway as they hear and see a lot of Drow mobilise further ahead the main road, they arrive at a door and when they get into the house they find a young boy, trying to hide. The kid says he’s named Johnathan, Johnny for short. The party learns that Johnny his mom died a while ago and his dad went outside when the village got attacked and hasn’t returned yet. The party decides to take a short rest in this house before they try and get further into the village. Johnny and Tramaris play fetch using Mage Hand. Johnny seems pretty happy with the distraction. Meanwhile Aktanis looks around the house for anything she could take. As the party leaves the house they tell Johnny to hide and not come out until they are back. Part 2 Ash climbs up on the roof of the house and takes a look to make sure it is safe for the group to carry on towards the town square. They decide to try and stealth their way around the town square to get to the town hall but halfway on the way Tramaris trips and falls flat on the floor, causing a lot of noise. Some Drow come to check out the noise and Tramaris does his best to play dead. The Drow that come to investigate the noise suddenly hear a lot of shouting coming from the other side of the square and they turn around and run towards that instead. Tramaris joins the group again and Lozan fires an arrow at one of the archers on the roof of the town hall, they now see and hear a group of 2 Dragonborn and 1 Goliath charge onto the town square, starting a fight with the Drow party there. Lozan’s arrow unfortunately misses, but soon after that Ash also shoots an arrow at one of the Drow on the roof, hitting him and now sees the party. The Battle for the Town Square Ash fires an arrow hitting one of the Drow on the roof in the shoulder, and as the arrow impacts the Drow loses his footing, and he tumbles down the roof, snapping his neck as he hits the ground. Ash proceeds to climb up the roof that has the remaining archers on it while the rest of the party flanks the ground patrol of Drow that are fighting the two Dragonborn and one Goliath. Ash grabs one of the Drow on the roof from behind and attempt to slice his throat, but instead manages to jam his dagger in his chest, surprising the group of archers on the roof. At this point the Three individuals across the square already killed 2 out of the 6 Drow that were on the ground. Back on the roof Ash now managed to stab the second Drow to death and made him tumble off the roof. One of the dragonborn casts Magic Missile at 2nd level, launching 4 bolts of purpleish light at one of the two Drow on the roof, leaving him with 4 gaping holes in his chest, killing him instantly. Nakul runs up behind one of the four Drow on the square and hits his kneecaps with his maul, causing one of his legs to snap off and dropping him to the floor The fourth elf on the roof gets hit by a Firebolt from Tramaris and stabbed by Ash and then gets finished by an arrow fired by Kiseran. One of the Drow in the fight with the dragonborns and goliath dropped his sword, goes to kneel and accepts his fate, shortly after this his neck gets snapped out of nowhere. The remaining Drow gets turned into a pile of ashes by Tramaris while the remaining, one legged Drow gets finished by the whiteskinned dragonborn. Finding New Allies The white dragonborn introduces himself as Medjurn and introduces the other, red, dragonborn as Rhokul and the Goliath as Mokin. They are part of an organisation called Kel’Dalar’s Hunters, which is a group of people that take up bounties on big monsters or creatures. They had a guild hall in this village, which now got destroyed. He says that they escorted most of the survivors out of town, towards Port Sa’rim and he says that if Johnny’s dad is still alive, that is where he will be. Medjurn goes with Tramaris to pick up Johnny, and eventually the group takes their leave, towards Port Sa'rim. The rest of the party enters the town hall to find the Mayor of the town, tied and bleading heavily, as Ash gets close he warns him that it’s a trap and as he says that the big drow elf jumps down from an inner balcony and after a long and fierce battle and Tramaris setting the building on fire accidentally, eventually the Drow berserker gets struck down by the group, with the killing blow dealt by Aktanis, who disembowels the Drow berserker. The party collects Mayor Dresbon and they return to the house they found Johnny in, and heal him with a potion they found and eventually the mayor wakes up screaming because the first thing he sees is another Drow elf looking at him. The party tells him it’s okay, after a little conversation they go to rest for the night. Featured Characters The Party * Kiseran Duadhe * Ashtaranu Gotar * Lozan Ariztar * Nakul Sparkbolt * Tramaris * Aktanis New * Johnny * Medjurn * Rhokul * Mokin * Mayor Dresbon * Unnamed Drow patrols * Unnamed Drow Berserker